russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC is Set to Revolutionize Pinoys’ TV Viewing Habit this 2014
December 19, 2013 Following the success of its counter-programming strategy in its Panalo Weekend programs, HapoNation and PrimeTastik primetime block, IBC-13 continues to do away with traditional television programming this 2014 and dares to be different with its own variety of program offerings for the whole family of superstars from programming audience have gotten used to all these years. IBC perhaps the country's top network in the country, home to the Viva Tagalog movies, station-produced local sitcoms and the PBA and NBA basketball continued to be revenue and repetitive programs. And with the network still following the MTRCB ratings guidelines. Now, the network dares to be different with a different kind of all-Filipino programming that is absolutely different that IBC is a certified number 3 behind ABS-CBN and GMA Network, based on Kantar Media survey. The Kapinoy network begins the year with a bang with its daily programs that are both surprising and out-of-the-box. Coming from the success of the daily primetime teleserye Safe In The Arms Of Love, the love-team are drama princess Cristine Reyes and Kapinoy primetime prince Dingdong Dantes will carry on to the daily romantic teleserye Your Heart, My Love. In this series, Cristine and Dingdong will play a one-of-a-kind romantic drama who cons her way to the world of the rich and famous by put together a family and friends. Aside from Your Heart, My Love, IBC introduces yet another innovation to Filipino television programming when it launches the first-every fantasy operas on Philippine primetime. Fusing elements of traditional fantasy and myth, high-tech television production methods, and the scope and polish of IBC's legendary teleserye projects, another first is in the offing from the country’s pioneer in broadcasting IBC. As it revolutionizes once more the drama genre, the giant network will be airing the 2 new fantaseryes are the local adaptation of Mexican hit telenovela Carita de Angel, an inspirational fantasy drama starring the highly-acclaimed child wonder Mutya Orquia and Janella in Wonderland, a first kind of mermaid tale fantaserye highlights its drama with breathtaking locations, underwater scenes, and up-to-date special effects. Janella in Wonderland top-billed by the newst teen star princess Janella Salvador as the lead role herself with outstanding cast of the hottest young celebrities today with powerful veteran actors and actresses and introduces the next generation of stars. Further, the network will also have a Philippine adaptation of hit Korean drama Save the Last Dance for Me top-billed by the love-team Khalil Ramos and Sue Ramirez. IBC will be focusing on talent development in 2014 so these superstars a big break in I Will Be Here, which is just one of the new shows that was presented to the press by IBC executive Laurenti Dyogi, who officially announced all their plans for 2014. They’re the first top network to bare their new year plans. Dyogi says they’ll offer vertical programming of quality shows each day compared to the horizontal programming of their rival networks whose primetime blocks have in soaps each weeknight. Meanwhile, IBC-13 will offer its audience also dares to offer more than the daily 30-minute teleseryes through providing hour-long dramas that promise to be bold, intriguing and game-changing every night. Starting this January, Joanna Morales, Lucas Zamora, Aki Torio, Meg Imperial, Nel Gomez, Coleen Garcia, Ella Cruz and Juan Miguel Urquico will star in Ghost Busters, a horror drama in a suspense, thriller and paranormal format about the ghost and roll of zombies with that was presented to the press by IBC-13 exec Laurenti Dyogi who officially announced all their plans for 2014. They’re the first top network to bare their new year plans. Meanwhile, the horror anthology series called Shake, Rattle and Roll based on the movie franchise and produced by Regal Television and Regal Multimedia, Inc. Mr. Dyogi says they’ll offer vertical programming of innovative and quality shows each day compared to the horizontal programming of their rival networks whose primetime blocks with soaps each weeknight. A whole new season of reality, game, talk and talent shows also comes to IBC-13 with more surprises, shake-ups and much more at stake. Robi Domingo’s successful game show The Million Second Quiz gets extended for another season, along with Tessie Tomas and Joey Marquez’s talk show Joey & Teysi and the reality singing-search show Born to be a Superstar hosted by Anja Aguilar, Sam Concepcion, Marvin Ong and Khalil Ramos with a judges are Dingdong Avanzado, Paula Bianca, Gino Padilla and Joey Albert. Well-loved IBC-13 programs such as SM Little Stars and Top Chef Pilipinas, to name a few, will also make a showcade to the Kapinoy network. The network will also launch exciting new game shows, some adaptations from hit foreign game shows and some Kapinoy originals. Giselle Sanchez and Ian Veneracion hosting the local version of the US game show Don't Forget the Lyrics!, the show's contestants compete to win P1,000,000 by correctly recalling song lyrics from a variety of genres with a multi-million budget and bigger prizes at stake for two million pesos. The primary difference between Don't Forget the Lyrics and other music-based game shows is that artistic talent (such as the ability to sing or dance in an aesthetically pleasing way) is irrelevant to contestants' chances of winning. In the words of one of their commercials prior to the first airing, "You don't have to sing it well; you just have to sing it right." In addition to all these exciting shows, IBC-13 will officially launch more than original made-for-television movies will air every Tuesday nights starring cinemas’ biggest and most iconic stars. Never-before-seen films and ensembles, as well as much-awaited unforgettable match-ups come together in 13 Original Movie on Philippine television. Sixteen movies are already in the can on primetime, including Criminal Girl with teen star Janella Salvador with comedian Ramon Bautista, In Love with You with Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap, Heaven Knows with Anja Aguilar and Jake Cuenca, Close in On Love top-billed by actor Jake Cuenca and Nicole Andersson, Simple Lang with Mario Maurer and Erich Gonzales and many more. Watch out for all these shows in 2014. Meantime, the PBA games will continue to be aired on Wednesdays, Fridays and Sundays. Next time, we’ll write about the new shows of the IBC news department as bared by their head Maria Ressa in which focusing on talent development. With this remarkable line-up of new shows for the coming year, the Kapinoy network breaks the habit of traditional Philippine TV to satisfy the modern viewer’s craving for fresh and vibrant entertainment programming. Indeed, those who dare to be different this 2014 should make the switch to the certified number 3 station that dares to make a difference of I Love IBC. ''13 Original Movie 'When She Loved Me' (November 28, 2013 directed by Jeffrey Jeturian) *Janella Salvador *Marlo Mortel *Ramon Bautista *Francis Magundayao *RJ Ledesma *Tessie Tomas *Jenine Desiderio *Martin Velayo *Cogie Domingo *Rose Van Ginkel *Songs: *''When She Loved Me - Anja Aguilar Right Next To Me (December 5, 2013 directed by Rory Quintos) *Aki Torio *Meg Imperial *Manilyn Reynes *Ian Veneracion *Paul Salas *Ella Cruz *Chin Chin Gutierrez *Henry Edwards *Songs: *''Right Next To Me'' - Sam Concepcion The Way You Look at Me (December 12, 2013 directed by Mark Reyes) *Khalil Ramos *Sue Ramirez *Gloria Romero *Michael Flores *Abby Bautista *Bimby Yap, Jr. *Jamilla Obispo *Jorros Gamboa *Songs: *''The Way You Look at Me'' - Khalil Ramos Last Christmas (December 19, 2013 directed by Mac Alejandre) *Janella Salvador *Marlo Mortel *Chin Chin Gutierrez *Alfred Vargas *Bettina Carlos *Xyriel Manabat *Juan Carlos Urquico *Songs: *''Last Christmas'' - Janella Salvador Give Love on Christmas Day (December 26, 2013 directed by Jeffrey Jeturian) *Nadine Lustre *AJ Muhlach *Nadia Montenegro *Cogie Domingo *Xyriel Manabat *Songs: *''Give Love on Christmas Day'' - Nadine Lustre What A Wonderful World (January 2, 2014 direcred by Joel Torre) *Nathan Barrera *Maxene Magalona *KC Montero *Bianca Casado *Elmo Magalona *Kat Alano *Smokey Manaloto *Songs: *''What A Wonderful World'' - Gino Padilla Criminal Girl (January 9, 2014 directed by Wenn V. Deramas) *Janella Salvador *Ramon Bautista *RJ Ledesma *Chin Chin Gutierrez *Alfred Vargas *Francis Magundayao *Brod Pete *Arvic Tan *Krystal Reyes *Neil Coleta *Claire Ruiz *Steven Silva *Songs: *''Chuva Choo Choo'' - Janella Salvador In Love with You (January 14, 2014 directed by Jeffrey Jeturian) *Jodi Sta. Maria *Richard Yap *Thirdy Lacson *Freddie Webb *Miel Cuneta *Kiko Ramos *Dina Bonnevie *Tart Carlos *Alexis Navarro *Tutti Caringal *Songs: *''In Love with You'' - Veejay Aragon and Cayleen Villamor Heaven Knows (January 21, 2014 directed by Mac Alejandre) *Anja Aguilar *Jake Cuenca *Ces Quesada *Cogie Domingo *Miel Cuneta *Tricia Santos *Phillip Salvador *Jade Lopez *Paolo Serrano *Songs: *''Heaven Knows'' - Anja Aguilar Pain in My Heart (January 28, 2014 directed by Eric Quizon) *Brian Ciceron *Marga Joson *Jovic Monsod *Yassi Pressman *James Reid *Andi Manzano *Songs: *''Pain in My Heart'' - RJ Jimenez A Long and Lasting Love (February 4, 2014 directed by Rory Quintos) *Khalil Ramos *Sue Ramirez *Bimby Yap, Jr. *Gloria Romero *Dante Rivero *Claire Ruiz *Josh Padilla *Songs: *''A Long and Lasting Love'' - Rachel Alejandro Close in On Love (February 11, 2014 directed by Joel Torre) *Jake Cuenca *Nicole Andersson *Dina Bonnevie *Daniel Fernando *Jai Agpangan *Joj Agpangan *Carlo Lazerna *Songs: *''Close in On Love'' - Sam Concepcion Simple Lang (February 18, 2014 directed by Joyce Bernal) *Mario Maurer *Erich Gonzales *Martin Velayo *Jenine Desiderio *Juan Miguel Urquico *Mutya Orquia *Neil Coleta *Eda Nolan *Ramon Bautista *Cacai Bautista *Songs: *''Simple Lang'' - Veejay Aragon Handog ng Pilipino sa Mundo (February 25, 2014 directed by Eddie Romero) *Nathan Barrera *Maxene Magalona *Freddie Webb *Chin Chin Gutierrez *Xyriel Manabat *Kiko Ramos *Sofia Andres *Francis Magundayao *Ella Cruz *Techie Agbayani *Songs: *''Handog ng Pilipino sa Mundo'' - Various Artists Human Nature (March 4, 2014 directed by Joel Torre) *Nel Gomez *Coleen Garcia *Neil Coleta *Gloria Romero *Miel Cuneta *Daniel Fernando *Manilyn Reynes *Say Alonzo *Songs: *''Human Nature'' - Janella Salvador